oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dragon’s Gap
The Dragon's Gap 'Description:' The Dragon’s Gap is a strange land to Fey and Human populations alike. It is the land of the Dragons and their half-Dragon kin the Draconihds. Both the Dragons and the Draconihds are reclusive peoples tending to have little concern for the things most other mortals care for: power, prestige, or riches. 'History:' During the Great Wars back on their home planet of Atir, the Dragons had stayed out of the fighting for the most part. They had no interest in the affairs of the short sighted and short lived two legged mortals and were content to let their fighting burn itself out. However, the war dragged on and despite the fact that the Dragons had not taken sides, they were still persecuted by the Humans. So, when the Fey Alliance decided to leave Atir and travel to Ontearis, most of the Dragons decided to travel with them. However, they still wanted nothing more than to be free to live and fly so they retreated to the remote lands on the eastern coast of the Tosheian Peninsula. 'Geography:' The lands of The Dragon’s Gap are an ideal place for the Dragons to take up residence. Dragons prefer to make homes in mountains because they provide ample perches and caves. While Dragons can be found living in most mountain ranges, the large population of Dragons in the Dragon’s Gap is due to its other geographical features. The lands of the Dragon’s Gap are warm, which greatly appealed to the Dragons who love heat, and the coastal lands to the east of the Dragon Claw Mountains were fertile, perfect for raising cattle and growing crops. Even better, the long coastline provided plenty of fish, which added to the herd beasts and farms help feed not only the Dragons but the two-legged mortals who worked the lands for them. 'Government:' The Dragon’s Gap is run by the Dragons who run their country as a commune. They provide for all of their citizens according to need and no one wants for anything. 'Economy:' Trade inside the Dragon’s Gap is by the barter system. The Dragon’s Gap does little outside trade, but they do sometimes barter for outside items and will export their famous Dragon Wine in return for gold. 'Inhabitants:' The inhabitants of The Dragon’s Gap are mostly a mix of Dragons, Draconihds, Humans, and Elves, though other races can be found there in lower numbers. They are characterized as being hardworking but content and happy. There is little strife in The Dragon’s Gap and the people are friendly to, if somewhat wary of outsiders. 'Country Traits:' 'Dragon Magic': You grew up in the Dragon’s Gap alongside the Dragons and their half-Dragon Kin. Dragons are one of the few innately magical Races on Ontearis and your time amongst them has taught you a thing or two about how magic works. Bonus: You gain a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Arcana) checks and a +1 bonus to Spell Craft checks and one of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. 'Dragon Rider: ' You have been privileged to grow up amongst the Dragons. They are wise councilors and loyal friends. You have even had the privilege of riding one. Riding a Dragon takes quite a bit more skill than a horse, but you have managed to master it. Bonus: Gain +2 to all Ride checks.